


Company in a Crowd

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji and Yosuke have a threesome with a girl in order to get close to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company in a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Souji/a girl/Yosuke, in which the girl is only a convenient way for them to get close to each other_.

They sit too close together at lunch and walk too close together after class. Yosuke tells Souji dirty jokes and smiles in an odd way when he sees him get aroused, runs his fingers over his back in class, and pretends not to watch him change in gym. Souji blows in Yosuke's ear, unbuttons his uniform jacket for no reason, and once spent all of lunch straddling and feeding him. His fingers kept slipping into Yosuke's mouth and Yosuke kept biting and licking and sucking them, but it was all on accident and Souji was only hard afterwards because teenage boys got hard over everything, and if Yosuke was hard too then it was just because it was that kind of day.

When they're alone and talk about girls, Souji lets Yosuke do most of the talking because he gets filthy when he's allowed to go on for long enough and Yosuke doesn't take his eyes away from his face, which Souji knows goes red. He starts to pant too when Yosuke goes on for a while and sometimes he tries not to because it's embarrassing, but he can't help it and mostly just lets himself do it and moans and watches Yosuke swallow and try to hide his erection. Souji tries to hide his too but neither of them are very successful. Sometimes after this they wrestle to work off the excess energy and it's definitely wrestling, even when hands get under shirts and knees between legs and if Souji's come from that more than once it's nothing to get excited over.

One day, they spend all of class passing dirty notes back and forth. They have to be careful because if the teacher catches them they're dead, but they continue to do it because they're bored and getting caught makes it interesting and Souji likes writing things that make Yosuke blush, likes getting back answers so dirty he can barely bring himself to read them. He should tear them up afterwards but he stuffs them in his bag to hide in his dresser.

At lunch that day, while Yosuke eats the bento he made him, Souji thinks back on their silent conversation. They were talking about blowjobs and he keeps running his tongue over his lips or biting them or sucking on the piece of candy he has to make them red whenever Yosuke glances at him because it makes Yosuke stumble over his words and stare.

"Hey," he says because he's hard and so is Yosuke and the topic came up in their notes, "want to have a threesome?"

Yosuke doesn't ask with whom or when or where or why. He just says yes and keeps his eyes on Souji's mouth.

It's surprisingly easy to find a girl. Souji didn't have anyone in mind when he made the suggestion but it's less than a week later that he's setting up a meeting in the unused English classroom, the one that has dirty phrases carved into some of the desks. Yosuke's nervous, not about doing it, but about whether the girl will want to touch him.

"I'm still the Junes kid," he points out and Souji's reminded that odds are the girl's parents have been having business trouble because of the department store. That doesn't mean she'll hold it against him, but to make Yosuke happy he suggests blindfolding her.

"So she won't know who you are," he says.

Yosuke is happy with the arrangement, and Souji leaves him in the hall for a moment to explain everything to the girl. She's a third-year, anxious to leave Inaba behind as soon as she graduates, and her name is…

Funny, he can't recall. It'll come back to him soon, he's sure; he's pretty good with names and forgetting hers is especially rude considering what they're about to do.

"A blindfold, huh?" She holds up the piece of cloth he brought along and shrugs before tying it around her eyes. "Your friend kinky?"

He thinks about how, when Yosuke sometimes lets him wear his headphones, the cord ends up wrapped around his neck. Yosuke will pull, just a little, until he's forced to lean close to him and they're smiling almost against each other's mouths and he has a red mark circling his throat that he has to hide for a few hours afterwards. "Something like that."

"I'm not letting you tie up my hands or hold me down."

"That's fine. We're not here to hurt you." He brings Yosuke in, who takes in the blindfolded girl, the covered windows, and, satisfied, locks the door.

Then they have to cross the room to join her.

Souji hesitates; he wants to, sort of – he was, after all, the one to suggest this – but he feels like she should come to them. Standing next to Yosuke, he's already exactly where he wants to be, and when they exchange glances he sees the same thing written on his face. He makes himself move, though, stops in front of her, runs his hands up her sides and kisses her with more enthusiasm than he feels.

She tastes like lip gloss, shiny and slick and apple-flavored. He kisses her neck instead, feels her hands press against his back, and looks for Yosuke, who's still lingering by the doorway. He kisses her mouth again, even with the lip gloss, because this way he can keep his eyes on Yosuke and watch him walk over. When he's close enough, Souji opens his mouth and slips his tongue between her parted lips. He doesn't stop looking at Yosuke.

Yosuke watches his tongue move and smiles, and Souji knows this was a good idea.

He stands behind the girl and puts his hands on her waist, bends down to kiss the same spot on her neck Souji did. She sighs and Souji wonders how good it must feel to have two mouths on her, but his attention is more on Yosuke's hands as they brush against his own on their journey up to cup her breast. They're cute and small and Yosuke's hands are large over them, and when Souji moves closer he can feel the back of those hands against his shirt as they caress her.

They switch; Souji turns his attention to a new part of her throat, and Yosuke kisses her, pulls back to make a face. Souji makes one in return, and considers whether they should they ask her to wipe it off. Neither of them wear… No, it'll be fine.

Instead, he licks her throat in a way that makes her squirm and returns to her mouth so Yosuke won't have to. In return, Yosuke goes back to necking, this time on the area Souji just finished with, and sucks. He watches Souji as he does and Souji has to move a hand down and rub himself through pants that are starting to get too tight.

Yosuke watches that too and squeezes her breasts tighter, grinds up against her.

"A little more towards the back," she says, and Yosuke complies. Souji frowns, annoyed that this hides part of Yosuke's face, and distracts himself by sliding his hands along her stomach towards her back.

She presses her fingers against her skirt, touches herself through the fabric, and nips at his chin. "I'm ready, let's do this."

There are hands starting to undo his belt. They're not the girl's but that's fine – the ones undoing Yosuke's aren’t hers either.

"Okay," he says.

"How do you want to do it?" she asks.

"Over a desk." Yosuke's finished undoing his belt and has the ends in both hands, pulling him forward until his hips hit the girl's. Even then he doesn't stop, keeps it stretched tight and wraps the slack around his wrists. Souji smiles and unbuttons Yosuke's fly, pulls down the zipper and takes longer than needed to do it. "You suck one of us off and the other goes doggy style."

She hums, distracted by Yosuke's mouth still on her. Just as Souji thinks he's going to leave a hickey, he pulls back and reveals the lack of a mark. "Who's doing what?" she asks.

Souji looks at Yosuke who mouths he doesn't have a condom. Souji dips one hand into his pocket, uses the other to tug Yosuke's shirt out of his pants, and pulls one out. Yosuke raises his eyebrows but shakes his head.

"I'll do it from the back," Souji says, "and you'll suck him."

They lead her to a desk – Yosuke pulls on his belt one final time before releasing it – and she moves confidently despite the lack of sight. Once she feels the piece of furniture in front of her, she hooks her thumbs under her panties and shimmies them off, flips the back of her skirt up, and bends over. She makes a show of kicking her underwear away and spreading her legs. It's wasted effort; Souji's eyes are locked on Yosuke pushing his boxers down to let his cock spring up, on the little smile on his mouth and the way he watches him.

Souji smiles back, puts a hand down his pants, and strokes himself.

He strokes the girl too because it'd be rude to let her give without receiving anything in return, and she lifts her hips at his touch, moans, and reaches out to find Yosuke's cock. He wonders if this is Yosuke's first time ever being touched like this or participating in a threesome, and can't decide whether he wants it to be. Definitely the threesome should be a first, he thinks, but the idea of this girl being the first to put a hand or mouth on his cock is annoying. Then again, so is the idea of anyone else doing the same, but at least he arranged this so it's like…

He decides not to think about it. Instead, he watches her hands move up and down his length, urging it to get harder, and her tongue circle the head of his cock.

Yosuke looks up, face flushed. Souji pokes his tongue out, mimics her movements, and Yosuke blushes harder, lets out a heavy puff of air.

"Aren't you going to put it in?" she asks.

"Working on it," Souji says, and rubs a finger over her clitoris. She jumps, wiggles, and takes the tip of the cock into her mouth. Yosuke groans and presses his hands flat on the desk, easing forward so she'll take more.

Souji supposes it must feel good to have a mouth around his cock, to have Yosuke's cock… He swallows before tearing the condom package because his mouth is watering, tries to slow his breathing. He takes himself out – Yosuke removes his eyes from the sight of his dick disappearing into her mouth – and puts it on, a little clumsily because of inexperience, because Yosuke is watching.

He eases in carefully. She's warm and wet and it's odd and unfamiliar even as it's good, a tight heat around his cock that he's never felt before. He sinks in almost to the hilt and pauses to get used to it.

She pulls her mouth off Yosuke with a pop, pushes back against him. "Come on, move."

"Right," he says. "Sorry." He does, slowly, with his hands holding her hips. She makes a frustrated sound at his pace. "If I go fast from the start, where else will I have to go? Let me build up, and worry about taking care of him."

She does, mulishly, and to encourage her he speeds up. That gets her going; her mouth works on Yosuke more willingly, taking him in deeper, and when she sucks he rubs the sides of her breasts in approval.

He's not looking at her, though. He's watching Yosuke's face, taking in the blush that covers his cheeks and his hazy eyes, the way his mouth hangs open a little, and Yosuke… Yosuke is watching his hips move, following the ever-increasingly pace that sends his dick sliding in and out, and Souji thrusts harder, leans forward. Yosuke reaches up to undo one of the buttons of his shirt, slips his finger through the hole, and pulls him even closer.

This makes him change his angle some and the results are good; the girl hums, does something that makes Yosuke's eyes flutter, and he rubs his face against Souji's, hides it in the crook of his neck. Each gasp sends a rush of warm air against his skin, and Yosuke trails his mouth, barely touching him, up his throat, his chin, his cheek, all over his face until Souji is moaning and trembling. He wraps an arm around his neck and they pant into each other's mouths and he isn't sure who moves first, only that he's kissing him with lots of tongue and Yosuke bites his lips and works a hand under his shirt and he's moving his hips automatically by this point, the pleasure it brings connected more to thoughts of Yosuke than the girl he's pushing into.

After a while, Souji pulls back – leans in again, licks his mouth, pulls away – and takes in his face, red with disheveled hair and wet lips. This is what Yosuke looks like when he's about to come, and he's glad the blindfold hides this sight from anyone but him. He feels like coming himself, but Yosuke's going to do it in some random girl's mouth or on her face or whatever – he'll be doing it because of her and… Souji shakes his head, but the thought won't leave and he digs his fingers into Yosuke, glares down at the girl, at whatever-her-name-was and right now he can't care enough to even try and remember.

Yosuke calms him down, or rather he works him up so much he can't think by kissing him breathless, before pushing himself back, away from Souji, from the desk, and the girl, who makes a surprised noise when his cock leaves her mouth.

"What's wrong?" she asks when Souji goes still.

Yosuke shakes his head.

"He's…done, I think." When Yosuke nods, he continues, "He doesn't want to keep going."

"Well, that's fine for him but what about you?" She wiggles her backside and puts a hand between her legs. "I was almost there."

"I, um…" He's at a loss for words. He's not going to continue if Yosuke leaves but just stopping doesn't seem an option.

Yosuke rounds the desk and Souji stares, distracted. His jacket is unbuttoned, his shirt wrinkled and untucked, pants riding low, and his dick is still hard, and the sight of him turns Souji on so much he digs his nails into his palm to resist touching him. Turns out, he doesn't have to. Yosuke comes up behind him and tugs his pants down enough that he can slip his dick between his legs. Feeling it press against him, combined with the way Yosuke puts a hand low on his abdomen, makes Souji shiver in something like a miniature orgasm. Yosuke puts his cheek next to his and pushes his hand down, coaxing Souji to lean back and slide out, and then leans against him, pushing him back in. He repeats this again and again, gradually speeding up.

There's a girl in front of Souji. He knows this; he's having sex with her. But he can't see her or think of her or even really feel her. All he can think of is that Yosuke is setting his pace and his breath is in his ear and every movement coats him with Yosuke's pre-come as their dicks slide against each other, and it's all enough to leave him panting and shaking, digging his nails into Yosuke's wrists.

The girl comes first. He's reminded of her when she clenches around him and the feeling coincides with Yosuke licking a long line up the side of his face and that's enough to tip him over the edge. Something wet hits the inside of his thighs and Yosuke's grinding against him, mouthing something in his ear. He slips up once and speaks – whispers – and it's his name, strained and tight and Souji almost can't stand it. He digs his foot into the floor and pushes back and he wants Yosuke inside of him more than he's wanted anything else in his entire life, he wants—

"Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_ —"

Yosuke slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle his muttering, nods towards the girl. Souji doesn't care. He pulls out of her, licks Yosuke's hand, opens his mouth to suck a finger in, and stares at him boldly, thinking, _Do it, do it…_

Yosuke puts another finger in his mouth, rubs his tongue, and bites his ear.

The girl sighs heavily and stands up. "That was pretty good. Can I take this off now?"

Yosuke removes his fingers, puts them in his own mouth for a moment. "No," Souji says, "not until my friend leaves."

"Oh, he's still here? Weird." She pushes her skirt back down and sits on the desk. "You going to carve something on this? Everyone does."

"No," Souji says. He removes the condom, ties it, and tosses it in the nearby trashcan. It leaves his hands sticky and he wipes them on the back of his pants, steps away from Yosuke to put himself in order. Yosuke stares at him and he stares back, and without thinking he's stepped forward and they're fixing each other's clothes, refastening buttons and trying to smooth wrinkles. Souji takes too long to tuck Yosuke's dick away, Yosuke wraps Souji's belt around his hands and pulls until red marks stand out on his skin, and Souji's having a hard time breathing when he looks at him.

He looks at the girl instead. "You were great." He's not sure if that's the right thing to say or if it's even true.

"Thanks." She sounds bored. "Look, I've got to get cleaned up so…"

"Right. Well, when you hear the door close we'll be gone and you can take that off. Thanks for leaving it on."

She shrugs. "You want it back?"

"No, trash it, it's fine."

Yosuke's already standing by the door. Souji joins him and they leave without glancing back. The hallways are empty, clubs over for the day, and they don't see anyone when they enter the restroom. Souji washes his hands. His thighs are sticky but he can't imagine taking care of that here and anyway it's from Yosuke. He doesn't mind if it stays a while longer.

They catch each other's eyes in the mirror, look away.

"Thanks for putting that together, partner," Yosuke says. "It was great."

"I'm glad you liked it." Souji's hands are clean and dry but he keeps rubbing them together. "I…it was better because you were there."

Yosuke stares at him in the mirror. Souji stares back, trembles a little. "It would have been better," Yosuke says quietly, "if she hadn’t been there at all."

"Yes."

Yosuke turns to him. "Can I walk you home?"

"Please." Souji coughs. "I'd…really like that."

They walk too close together on the way home. Yosuke lends Souji his headphones and the cord somehow gets around his neck. Yosuke pulls on it until it's tight, wraps the slack around his wrist, and Souji slips his fingers through Yosuke's belt loops.


End file.
